Love Down the River
Love Down the River is an episode of Open Hearts 2. Plot At the cafe, Fawn is seen dating with Boz while pissed Floral just sitting alone at the table. Fawn trying to makes her sister to join them but Floral refuses it. Floral getting bored after few minutes sitting and watching her sister's date. She's trying to find something to make their date even more interesting. Floral later tells and takes them into somewhere else, also rejects Buckley nearby, who is trying to flirts with Floral. At the Tunnel of Love ride, Fawn and Boz are seen together on the boat along with Floral. Fawn hugs Floral as she takes them into the good place until she realizes that Floral actually takes them at the river with huge waves. Both Fawn and Boz are terrified by this while Floral just enjoying the ride. Fawn trying to use the wooden oar to slows the boat down but only breaks it because of the waves. Meanwhile, Figgy is trying to comforts scared Foxy on their boat but later impaled by the broken oar and breaks the boat in half. Helpless Foxy is just terrified and screams as the boat slowly sinks. Fawn wants Floral to stop the boat and hugs Boz in the same time. Floral sees them and thought they are having their good time, just continue the ride anyway. Boz found another wooden oar and trying to stop the boat, but only almost falls off the boat. Fawn also managed to grabs him. Half of Boz's body is underwater and hit numerous sharp rocks. Boz's blood attracts the piranhas inside the river and swim after them. Floral anyway spots the waterfall in front of them and begin to panic. Even worse when she start to realizes Fawn's and Boz's problem. She trying to pulls him up too and also trying to find the way to escape from the waterfall. Floral sees the rope inside the boat and trying to aim it to the nearest tree to stop the boat. Meanwhile, Leif who just found a clover near to the tree, right before his horn caught by the rope. Floral trying to pulls it along with Fawn, ended up pull Leif's head off. Leif's horns later impale Floral's eyes before the boat falls down the waterfall. Fawn and Boz are survived the fall while holding the broken plank. They seems enjoyed the waterfall scene and about to pucker up. Boz later screams as something bite his lower half, revealed to be piranhas. Both of them later get mauled alive by school of piranhas and only left their hands floating on the river. Back at the Tunnel of Love area, Foxy seems succeed saved herself from drowning. She later sees a piranha bites her tail and trying to let it off. The piranha anyway tossed away and landed into small boat, also bites Dolly in half while Snooper just shocked by it. End Tag "There is something demoralizing about watching two people coupling, just make it fun!" Deaths *Figgy's head is impaled by the wooden oar. *Leif is decapitated. *Floral's eyes impaled by Leif's horn. *Both Fawn and Boz mauled by the piranhas. *Dolly is bitten in half. Injuries *Boz's lower half is almost shredded off by numerous sharp stones. *Foxy's tail is bitten by a piranha. Trivia *The title is derived from the words "row down the river". *Fawn's and Boz's scene in the end is exactly similar to what's happened to them in Blooming Love. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Open Hearts